


The Bitter Taste of Reality

by semisweetsoul (semisweet)



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-23
Updated: 2008-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisweet/pseuds/semisweetsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my claim at <a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/"><b>drabble123</b></a>. #9 - The night we met</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Not the best, I'm afraid.</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bitter Taste of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my claim at [](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabble123**](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/). #9 - The night we met
> 
>  
> 
> Not the best, I'm afraid.

* * *

The night they met, Kevin was drunk, and the morning when the guy left he still was.

Kevin didn’t remember much. He painfully made his way to the bathroom, keeping his eyes closed to avoid opening them on the bitter taste of reality.

He went through the motions of drawing the shower curtain, turning on the faucet and letting the hot water dissolve his colossal headache.

He was awake and seedy from the alcohol he absorbed a few hours earlier. He didn’t want the guy to leave, but he pretended to be asleep not to seem too attached too soon.

Kevin thought there was hope because generally guys were quicker to leave his apartment afterwards. He was considerate enough not to light a lamp or wake Kevin calling for praise of his abilities. Kevin kept quiet hoping he’d found a note with a phone number in the morning.

He did make a phone call in the morning but not the one he would have liked. He had to tell the police the guy he met at a bar, got drunk with, brought home and slept with, had wrecked his apartment and vanished with his laptop, cell phone, and car keys.

  



End file.
